


sunburn, i said

by glitterprince



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Gay, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprince/pseuds/glitterprince
Summary: Just a little poem from Elliot to Luke! It's a little spoilery so don't read this unless you've already read the book (or you just don't care lol).
Relationships: Elliot Schafer & Luke Sunborn, Elliot Schafer/Luke Sunborn
Kudos: 16





	sunburn, i said

_Sunburn,_ I said.  
But you were born from the sun  
With wings of ivory,  
Feathers soft,  
You flew too close  
And fell  
And I wasn’t there to catch you.

I thought you were just a warrior  
A war-changed man, immune to suffering  
But you suffer every day in silence.  
I cannot fight with you but  
I will stand beside you,  
Holding your hand.

 _I’m sorry,_ I said,  
And you forgave me.  
I thought you never would.


End file.
